onepunchmanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сайтама
Сайтама (サイタマ, Saitama) - главный персонаж манги OnePunch-Man и самый сильный из современных героев. Живет в заброшенном городе Z. Внешность Молодой мужчина среднего роста, крепкий, сильный и здоровый. Лыс. Ранее, за три года до основного сюжета манги, был коротко подстриженным брюнетом. Причина облысения по словам Сайтамы — чрезмерные физические нагрузки. Глаза темно-карего цвета. Костюм героя — светло-желтый комбинезон с коротким замком на груди, белый плащ, крепящийся на плечах двумя большими, округлыми, черными кнопками, ярко-красные перчатки и сапоги, широкий, поясной ремень с тяжелой пряжкой. Характер Для супергероя Сайтама довольно спокойный парень. Из-за того, что даже самые могущественные противники ложатся перед ним после первого же удара, к работе относится не особо серьезно. Постоянно находится в поиске достойного оппонента, дабы хоть как-то развеять скуку. Тем не менее, будучи героем, не игнорирует мелких преступников, подкрепляя свои действия следующей фразой: «Если герои бегут и прячутся, то кто же тогда будет сражаться?!», — это указывает на то, что он совершенно не понимает «систему обозначения уровней разрушения». Благодаря убийственной комбинации неприметной внешности, наплевательского отношения, несокрушимой силы и «не эффектных» появлений, сражения Сайтамы обычно клонятся к разочарованиям. Как правило, он дает противникам возможность пафосно представить свою силу, великие планы по захвату мира и его ничтожность, а затем внезапно сносит их с одного удара. Забавный факт: Сайтама постоянно забывает имена и лица тех, кого ранее уже встречал, что ярко выражается на примере Соника и Тигра в Майке. История Мало что известно о прошлом Сайтамы, кроме того что он живёт один в собственной квартире. По словам Сайтамы, ещё в детстве, он проводил много времени за просмотром супергеройских шоу, и мечтал что когда-нибудь сможет стать таким же героем как и они. Год в Средней школе Во второй школьный день его первого года в средней школе, Сайтама читает учебник здоровья и физкультуры, но не слышал от других студентов о том что случилось с первокурсником, который назвал себя "Безлицензионный ездок", ведь вчера его после двух третьекурсники хулиганы хорошенько избили. После школы в дождливый день в четыре часа, Сайтама смотрит новости о постоянном инциденте с монстром в городе Z, новости которые произошли девять месяцев назад. Сайтама задремал и забыл сделать его домашнюю работу. Как результат, он вызван классным руководителем в комнату учителя, несмотря на предположение, что он смог бы сделать двух дневное домашнее задание в эту ночь. Входя в комнату учителя он замечает тех же самых вчерашних третьекурсников хулиганов и они угрожают Сайтаме украсть его бумажник, но Сайтама сказал им, что у него его нет и готов драться вместе с ними. Конечно, Сайтама все ещё слишком слаб чтобы защищать самого себя от хулиганов и его 200 йен будут украдены ими. Коротко после того, как Пигги Бэнкон дерётся с хулиганами и берёт у них украденные деньги Сайтамы, Сайтама вскоре узнаёт, что причина одного хулигана угрожать первокурсникам - украсть их деньги и кормить своего младшего брата. Сайтама бежит в погоне за свиньёй монстром, чтобы получить его деньги обратно, но из-за его не хватки силы не в состоянии получить назад его 200 йен. Позже, монстр был уничтожен полицией и специальным отделом сил. Сайтама решает вернуться в школу и увидеть его классного руководителя. Сайтама был отруган своим преподавателем, пытаясь рассказать, что случилось с ним перед приходом в учительскую, хотя сам учитель думает, что Сайтама врет. Уходя домой, Сайтама очень разочаровывается в себе за свою слабость и многократные проигрыши, и начинает думать о себе и своем будущем. Первый порыв супергеройства Более трех лет назад до основной линии сюжета, Сайтама был обычным офисным планктоном, который постоянно встраивался на работу, но получал отказ. Однажды, после очередного собеседования Сайтама возвращался одной из улиц домой услышав при этом людские крики о том, что впереди опасность и чтобы все спасали, однако он идет дальше и встречает огромного краба-монстра, который удивляется и спрашивает, почему Сайтама не убегает, как все остальные при этом . ]] сам же дает себе ответ, судя по внешности молодого мужчины, он предположил, что Сайтама только устроился на работу, а после объясняет ему кем он является, дело в том, что этот Крабинатор в своей жизни сьел так много крабов, что внезапно претерпел трансформацию и стал таким, а после решает, что Сайтама попусту захотел умереть, задавая ему лишь два вопроса: да или нет? На что Сайтама спокойно отвечает, что у него сегодня утром было очередное собеседование, но ему отказали, а дальше же он говорит, что для него в данное время ничто не имеет значения и у него нет желания убегать только потому, что какой-то великий Крабинатор появился перед ним, а следом задает вопрос: что случится, если он не убежит? В ответ Крабинатор просто обходит парня стороной говоря, что у Сайтамы такие же безнадежные глаза, как и у него самого и что он как приятелю с безнадежными глазами позволит на этот раз уйти, а так же объясняя этот неожиданный поступок тем, что он ищет совсем другую жертву, которая нарисовала ему соски несмываемым маркером в парке, пока сам Крабинатор спал а после исчезает. Через некоторое время Сайтама встречает играющего в мяча мальчика, который замечает странный взгляд мужчины и спрашивает, что не так, на что Сайтама обездвиженно в мыслях думает, что этот парень обречён, он вспоминает слова Крабинатора, где тот грозился разрезать вредителя на мелкие кусочки, Крабинатор искал мальчика с ямочкой на подбородке, именно того, кого встретил Сайтама, мужчина спрашивает, не делал ли мальчик ничего плохого крабовому монстру, на что парень отвечает, что нарисовал ему соски несмываемым фломастером, и мысли Сайтамы автоматически становятся правдой, он некое время раздумывает над будущим мальчика, но все же вспоминает, что в данный момент для него ничто не имеет значения, как неожиданно сзади него появляется сам Крабинатор с криком о том, что мальчик нашелся, а после резко наносит по тому удар, но Сайтама неожиданно спасает его, Сайтама много раздумывает над своими поступками и осмысливает, что все это он делает не думая, он приказывает мальчику убираться от сюда, если тому жизнь дорога, но мальчика волнует только мяч, который остался на том месте, где ранее был нанесен удар крабовым монстром, Сайтама удивляется тому, что мальчику в данном случае нужен только мячик, но его прерывает сам Крабинатор, который решает убить и Сайтаму, если тот не уйдет именно сейчас, Крабинатор в полной ярости показывает свою грудь, где чётко видно нарисованные соски, он злится и говорит, что никакой пощады не будет, потому что он даже своими клешнями не может стереть эти нарисованные соски, на что Сайтама лишь начинает смеяться, а сам Крабинатор в недоумении спрашивает, почему он .]] смеется, на что сам Сайтама объясняет, что Крабинатор так похож на злодея из старого аниме, что он смотрел в детстве, но успел только договорить, как краб наносит удар по парню, и тот отлетает на несколько метров назад, а после направляется к мальчику, но получает камнем по голове, который кинул сам Сайтама, Сайтама вспоминает имя того злодея, называя Крабинатора морской фигурой замри, он говорит, что не может просто так сидеть и смотреть, как убивают ребенка во время демографического спада в стране. Он так же вспоминает, что в детстве всегда мечтал стать супергероем и что он никогда не хотел быть офисным работником, снимая при этом свой галстук и кофту, он говорит следующее: “Я хотел стать супергероем, который уделывает таких штампованных злодеев, как ты… Одним ударом“. Он с яростным криком говорит, что закончил поиск работы и сам отвлекает краба к себе, Крабинатор лишь избивает Сайтаму несколько раз, говоря, что он не герой, а лишь смешит его и что у него нет шансов против него, однако стоило Крабинатору только расслабиться, как Сайтама хватает того за глаз и вырывает его, тем самым побеждая крабового монстра. После этой схватки Сайтама решает стать могучим супергероем, он начинает ежедневный график обучения, который состоял из 100 отжиманий, 100 приседаний и 10 км бега каждый день. Он так же ел три раза в день, но только бананы в качестве завтрака, а также не использовал кондиционер, чтобы укрепить его моральное сопротивление. Эти ежедневные мероприятия были очень жестокими и вызывали у него мучительные боли, такие как мышечные боли и внутренние кровотечения. Однако Сайтама не сдавался и продолжал тренировки днем за днем, чтобы стать супергероем.'' '' Атака Воплощения шнурка от люстры На трёхсотый день тренировок,его тело уже чувствовало эффект от переизбытка тренировок. Но все равно, Сайтама показал признаки развития, такие как разрушение машины после спасения мальчика от несчастного случая. В это время, Воплощения шнурка от люстры атаковал улицы, ища равного себе оппонента.Он крушит машины и здания продолжая поиски. Чтобы проверить "плоды" своих трудов, Сайтама принимает вызов от монстра, но был отправлен в полет после одного удара. Наполненный решимостью преодолеть его лимит, монстр снова бьет Сайтаму нокаутируя его,выбивая больной зуб. Однако Сайтама быстро поднялся,будто не раненный. И тогда он уничтожил монстра одним ударом. Это и был момент,когда Сайтама преодолел свой лимит. Дебют Кинга В какой-то момент в первые полтора года обучения Сайтамы, Человек Осьмикоготь напал на неуказанную группу людей. Сайтама прибыл и уничтожил монстра, хотя и получил многочисленные травмы. После боя,он утешил одного гражданина(Кинга),который получил три шрама над своим левым глазом от этого существа. Когда тот спросил его от травмах, Сайтама отмахнулся от них, просто улыбаясь мысли от распродаже в этот день. Нападение Личинки Магоцикады В какое-то время между тем,когда Сайтама приступил к тренировкам и начал терять свои волосы, Город Z пережил нападение Мистического существа Личинка 170000-летней Магоцикады, побуждая жителей эвакуироваться в государственное убежище №7. Три низкоранговых героя отправлены уничтожить Магоцикаду были повержены, но выжили и смогли найти некоторых эвакуировавшихся на своем пути обратно в убежище, среди которых был и Сайтама. Когда Сайтама узнает,что находится в убежище, он огорчается,и заявляет о своей мысли следовать за героями,которые приведут его к монстру. Сайтама пытается уйти,чтобы найти его, но его сдерживают жители,думаю что он самоубийца. Охранники пытаются объяснить,что двери не могут быть открыты во время катастрофы, но заверяют общественность,что убежище может противостоять любым нападениям. В то время как сотрудница убежища хвалит совершенство структуры, Сайтама сталкивается с ней снова,чтобы спросить о туалете, только для того,чтобы услышать ответ о том,что "идеальное" убежище был построен без туалетов. Сайтама медленно становится все более огорченный, так как не знает,продержится ли его мочевой пузырь до конца ситуации.После услышанного о том,что два героя А-класса были повержены монстром, и что для прибытия эскадрильи Геройской Ассоциации потребуется три часа, Сайтама не мог больше терпеть. Он подходит к стене убежища и пробивает в ней дыру одним ударом перед ошеломленными зрителями, и убегает,заявив,что отправляется в магазин. Когда Сайтама почти добрался до магазина,перед ним появляется Личинка 170000-летней Магоцикады,которую он тут же убивает. Через полтора года после начала тренировок он потерял волосы и стал сильным. Он продолжал свое обучение еще полтора года,прежде чем начать свою (любительскую) карьеру супергероя. Сюжет Вступление Арка "ВанПанчМен выходит на сцену" Впервые Сайтама появляется просматривая выпуск новостей о нападении Лекарства на Город Z. Увидев разрушения, он отмечает что ему следует идти. ]]Все началось с огромного взрыва посреди города, который уничтожил все на своем пути в радиусе половины города все из-за одного странного инопланетного чудовища который имел очень огромный рост и две антенны на голове напоминающего лунатика или же инопланетную форму жизни, он разрушал город, создавая особенные шары энергии и запуская их в разные части города, после чего происходили взрывы этим временем Сайтама смотрит телевизор, где вещают новости о новой угрозе, после чего мужчина одевается и уходит с дому в то время когда чудовище уничтожило большую часть города на его пути появляется плачущая девочка, которая зовет своих родителей, однако монстр протягивает ей руку и, будучи уже находясь вблизи из ладони существа появляются огромные острые шипы, а сам монстр пытается схватить беззащитную и раздавить ее, как только ему это удается сделать он ощущает, что в руке ничего нет и замечает странного лысого типа с плащом, который спас девочку, он спрашивает у незнакомца кто он, однако в ответ Сайтама лишь оборачивается и складывает руку замком, а монстр находящейся перед ним с отвержением и возможно разочарованием критикует костюм Сайтамы называя его “дебильным”, он так же заявляет, что был создан из непрекращающихся загрязнений, которые люди приносят на землю он провозглашает себя — лекарством замечая, что мать земля является живым организмом и что люди лишь вирус, что пожирает жизненную силу, этот монстр говорит, что он был рожден, чтобы стереть с лица земли всех людей, он так же называет тебя гневом матери природы, после чего спрашивает кто такой Сайтама, он так же думает, что он очередной герой, что осмелился предстать перед ним, затем чудовище трансформируется в более высшего и с шипами в определенных частях тела готовясь убить героя, но Сайтама лишь чувствуя спокойствие и скукоту при помощи одного удара побеждает противника gосле этого, он кричит от отчаяния из за очередной лёгкой победы; фраза которая в будущем повторялась в его последующих битвах. ]] Спустя некоторое время, до Сайтамы доходят слухи об опасности Демонического уровня, исходящей от Братьев Мозг и Мышцы разрушающих Город D. Позже неизвестно в какое время неизвестный человек, которого зовут Ботан разработал странный эликсир, который он назвал совершенный стероид «Король бицепсов», который он отдал своему младшему накачанному брату говоря, чтобы он его выпил и тогда ему откроется сила, о который он столько мечтал, на что младший брат выпивает жидкость из ампулы и подвергается мутации возрастая до совершенно неведомых высот при этом разрушая потолок дома, который немного обрушился на его старшего брата до этого Ботан говорит, чтобы весь мир трепещал перед ими, поскольку они уже идут видимо он жаждет захватить всю землю и покорить каждого живого обитаемого на ней, тем временем его младший брат превращается в супер огромного гиганта который вовсе утерял человеческую внешность, но руки и ноги остались при нём в том числе и голова, Ботан кричит чтобы брат вытащил его из под разрушенной лаборатории на что Качек слушается и садит того на свое плечо а Ботан заявляет что будет его мозгами а он его мускулами и они отправляются разрушать город, Качек лишь одним ударом уничтожает половину города а в мыслях его лишь блуждают мечты о том что он всегда мечтал стать сильным, тем временем по радио сообщают что город. А в эвакуации, поскольку он уже является уничтоженным, а сами люди множество из которых умерло от силы уничтожения гиганта, а другие выжившие нарекают этот день концом света. Тем временем Ботан замечает, что на втором плече его брата кто-то сидит и наблюдает за совсем, так же как и он, Ботан вопит, что заметил кого-то и Качек же слышит слова Сайтамы, чтобы он надел штаны, однако в ответ он бьет рукой по том плече, где находится сам Ботан, после чего убирает ладонь и смотрит на неё с огромными криками зовя брата, он говорит, что всегда жаждал силы и вот когда он, наконец, стал сильнейшим то почему не убил такую маленькую букашку как Сайтаму? На его слова слышен вопрос самого героя о том каково это быть героем однако Качек быстро сжимает своей огромной ладонью тело Сайтамы и говорит что не знает кто он но это он виноват в смерти его брата сжимая тело а после бросая его на землю с огромной силой от чего Сайтама падает на землю делая небольшой кратер и когда он поднимается Качек с огромной силой наступает на него ногой при этом, делая огромный кратер посреди города, Качек в мыслях думает, что он сильнейший, а после смотрит на ладонь где замечает очки, оставшиеся от чего старшего брата, после чего со слезами на лице думает: “ну и что, что я сильнейший? Я чувствую пустому внутри себя”, после чего слышит голос из кратера, а после неожиданно его бьет Сайтама по лицу тем самым побеждая, Качка, сваливая его огромное тело на город со словами: “Обладать могучей силой дьявольски скучно”, после чего тело Качка умирая падает. К несчастью, удар Сайтамы заставляет его упасть на Город B и тем самым уничтожает город. Арка "Палата Эволюции" Позже Сайтама показан сетовавшим на свою жизнь: так как каждый его бой заканчивается одним ударом, он продолжает сравнивать все свои бои с прихлопыванием насекомых. В качестве подтверждения сказанному им ранее, он наносит мощнейший хлопок по комару, приземлившемуся на его руку, однако когда он поднимает руку комар улетает совершенно невредимым. После множества неудачных попыток Сайтамы прихлопнуть его, он улетает прочь оставляя Сайтаму в гневе. Как было показано позже комар улетел к Женщине-Комару. Позднее Сайтама смотрит новости о вспышке массового нашествия комаров направляющихся к Городу Z. Когда Женщина-Комар возглавляет нашествие на город, Генос впервые появляется начав с ней сражение и некоторое время всё идёт хорошо, но затем она начинает поглощать всю кровь собранную её комарами. Неожиданно появляется Сайтама, выбежав из-за угла здания на поле сражения, в погоне за комаром которого он пытался убить. В этот момент, Женщина-Комар заканчивает поглощать кровь и посылает своих комаров рухнуть на Сайтаму и Геноса, последний из которых уничтожает всех их сгустком пламени. Когда дым рассеивается, Сайтама стоит там голый и слегка подпаленный, выражая благодарность Геносу за уничтожение москитов. Женщина-Комар начинает атаковать Геноса и разрывает его своими когтями. Из-за тяжелых повреждений Генос собирается произвести самоуничтожение,но Сайтама внезапно пришлепывает Женщину-Комара, отправляя ее в полет сквозь здания прямо в небо. Отерев руки, Сайтама заявляет о своей ненависти к комарам. Увидев невероятную силу Сайтамы, Генос просится к нему в ученики. В доме Сайтамы, Генос долго рассказывает о своем прошлом и о своих мотивах, но Сайтаме абсолютно все равно. Сайтама соглашается взять его в ученики после его слов о том,что Генос желает стать таким же сильным как и он сам. Тем временем Палата Эволюции,заинтересовавшись Сайтамой после его победы над их Женщиной-Комаром, посылает больше своих творений,чтобы захватить его. Камакьюри первым прибывает в дом Сайтамы,пробиваясь сквозь потолок и незамедлительно получая по башке. Сайтама и Генос выбегают наружу,чтобы встретить угрозу, где они сталкиваются с Фрогменом и Грозным слизняком. Сайтама тут же зарывает их головы в землю жалуясь на сделанную дыру в потолке. Внезапно под ногой Сайтамы появляется рука, хватает его за ногу и тащит под землю до момента,когда из земли остается торчать только его голова. Генос начал было бежать к Сайтаме,но его перехватывает Бронированная Горилла. Пока Генос сражается с Гориллой,к Сайтаме приблизился Царь Зверей. Царь Зверей поздравляет Земляного Дракона за обездвиживание Сайтамы, но замечает,что совершенно не напуганный герой начинает засыпать из-за приятной подземной температуры. Царь Зверей начинает злиться и угрожает вырвать Сайтаме глаза, но в этот момент герой без проблем выбирается из под земли. Тогда Царь Зверей атакует Сайтаму,который с легкостью уворачивается от его когтей и воздушных режущих атак,одна из которых убивает Фрогмен and Грозного слизняка. Царь Зверей впадает в ярость из-за своих промахов и становится берсерком, отправляя шквал атак на Сайтаму, который увернулся от них всех,прежде чем нанести короткую серию ударов. Атака полностью уничтожает верхнюю часть тела Царя Зверей, побуждая напуганного Земляного дракона отступить прорывая путь под землей, но Сайтама появляется перед ним через дыру собственного приготовления и пробивает Земляного Дракона сквозь землю прям в небо. Когда Сйтама возвращается на поверхность, то видит,что Генос одолел Бронированную Гориллу и допрашивает его. После того,как Сайтама показывает Бронированной Горилле останки Царя Зверей,то он рассказывает им все,что они хотят знать. Примерно через четыре часа, поднимаясь по лесной тропе,Сайтама и Генос добрались до базы Палаты Эволюции. Не теряя времени, Генос уничтожает надземную часть базы энергетическим выстрелом, слегка удивляя Сайтаму своей жестокостью. Однако в развалинах они находят металлическую дверь,ведущую в подвал. Войдя в подземную часть базы,их атакует Асура Кабуто, который отбрасывает своего бывшего "мастера" Доктора Генус перед тем как впечатать Геноса в стену,обезвредив его одним мощным ударом. Сайтама возмущен тем,что Генос теперь похож на "современное искусство" и соглашается драться с Асурой Кабуто. Бой начинается,когда вновь появившийся Генос пытается дать отпор Кабуто, но снова поддается избиению, вынуждая Сайтаму вступить в бой. Кабуто отметил,что чувствует насколько силен Сайтама, когда герой сказал ему,что сильнейший в Палате Эволюции не должен его разочаровать. Вдруг,двигаясь с огромной скоростью Асура Кабуто появляется позади Сайтами и вот-вот ударит его, но неожиданно становится крайне испуганным и отпрыгивает назад, думая о том,что атакуй он в том момент - был бы уже мертв. Он выходит из себя от ярости и страха и приказывает рассказать секрет его силы. Сайтама соглашается и рассказывает о своей методике 100 отжиманий,приседаний,пресса и 10-километровой пробежки каждый день. Генос возмущается, заявляя,что с такой обычной тренировкой достичь подобной мощи просто невозможно, в то время как Кабуто злится,думая,что Сайтама над ним издевается. Разгневанный Кабуто входит в "Режим Асуры",утверждая,что будет оставаться в таком режиме целую неделю "до следующей субботы",неся за собой бесконечные разрушения.Кабуто начинает бить Сайтаму,отправляя его в полет по всей комнате. Во время процесса, Сайтама приходит к шокирующему выводу,что если "Режим Асуры" будет продолжаться всю неделю до следующей субботы, значит этот день является субботой и таким образом он пропустил "специальный день распродаж". Преодолевая отчаяние он с криком уничтожает Кабуто одним ударом. Ассоциация героев Арка "Райская группа" В начале Сайтама показан резко просыпающимся из-за сна,в котором кто-то тыкал в него свой сопливый палец. Поняв,что это был всего лишь сон, он начинает смотреть новости и узнает,что преступник Молотоглав и его террористическая организация,известная как Райская группа, полностью состоящая из лысых, опасно выглядящих мужиков прибыли в город и начали сеять хаос. В новостях предупреждали людей избегать встреч с лысыми мужчинами с опасной аурой. Это разозлило Сайтаму,ведь из-за этой группы все будут считать его самого злодеем. Он решает уничтожить Райскую группу,чтобы защитить свой имидж. Сайтама отправляется на поиски злодеев,но на его пути люди ошибочно принимали его за члена Райской группы. Во время поисков Райской группы Сайтама заблудился в лесу.Пытаясь найти выход, он он останавливается из-за несущегося на него Молотоглава,которого недавно победил сильный ниндзя Соник. Молотоглав принял Сайтаму за желающего вступить в Райскую группу, но герой говорит ему о желании уничтожить их группу.Узнав об этом, Молотоглав быстро атакует Сайтаму,но тот остается стоять совершенно не впечатленный этим. Разгневанный злодей высвобождает полною силу своего костюма и проводит атаку "Ветряной мельницы". Заметив это,Сайтама понимает,что "атака" похожа на ту,что он использовал в детстве and удивляется сходству Молотоглава с самим собой.Тогда он с небольшим усилием останавливает атаку и разрушает костюм преступника быстрым ударом. Взяв обещание прекратить совершать злодеяния, Сайтама позволяет Молотоглаву уйти. Вскоре после этого появляется Соник с требованием выдать направление побега Молотоглава. Герой указывает в ту сторону и добавляет,что тот убежал голым. Соник атакует Сайтаму, также приняв его за члена Райской группы, метнув в него сюрикен на огромных скоростях. Однако Сайтама с легкостью ловит и его и последующую атаку мечем,в итоге разломав его пополам. Затем Сайтама судорожно объясняет о том,что не является членом террористической организации и спрашивает Соника,признает ли он его как человека,спасавшего мир множество раз. После отрицательного ответа Соника,Сайтама впадает в ступор. Соник продолжает атаковать Сайтаму, заявляя,что реальная проблема в том,что герой смог разглядеть все его атаки и предотвратить их,поэтому его гордость не позволяет оставить в живых Сайтаму. Увидев это,Сайтама обвинил Соника во лжи, заметив,что тот просто хочет испытать свои силы на нем, судя по ребяческой улыбке на его лице. После этого Соник некоторое время быстро прыгает вокруг героя, но Сайтама успевает его заметить и спросить,можно ли ему пойти домой. Удивленный Соник отвечает молниеносным пинком, но Сайтама пытается прервать атаку поместив кулак прямо на пути гениталий Соника. Однако он случайно двигает кулаком чуть дальше и впечатывается в промежность преступника. Из-за острой боли Соник отпрыгивает и клянется усердно тренироваться,чтобы в будущем одержать победу,и в конце убегает. После всего этого Сайтама застает Геноса у себя дома. Сайтама просит уйти киборга,находясь в шоке из-за одного происшествия в этот день. Обеспокоенный Генос спрашивает о проблеме, на что Сайтама отвечает о проблеме его совершенной неузнаваемости. Киборг спрашивает Сайтаму зарегистрировался ли он как герой,на что получает отрицательный ответ. Генос начинает объяснять,что незарегистрированные герои в Ассоциации героев нкогда не буду признаны за свои подвиги. Сайтама решает получить лицензию и просит Геноса пройти регистрацию вместе с ним,за что последний станет его учеником. Арка "Экзамен пройден!" Сайтама прибывает в Шестой Экзаменационный Центр по выдаче геройский удостоверений и начинает серию физических тестов. Сайтама справлялся так хорошо,что ужасал судей и заставлял других героев передумать участвовать в экзамене. Позже в комнате ожиданий, Сайтама встречает Геноса обсуждая легкость экзамена и говоря,о невозможности завалить его им двоим. Когда пришли результаты теста оказалось,что Сайтама едва прошел, набрав 71 бал, когда минимумом является 70 баллов, и получает ранг в С-классе. Несмотря на это,Сайтама набрал высший балл во всех физических тестах и побил все рекорды Ассоциации героев и единственная причина в столь низком результате - полный провал письменного теста. Позже,на лекции героя А-класса Снека,Сайтама от скуки лопает пузыри от жвачки.Во время разговора с коллегой в офисе Экзаменационного Центра Снек злится,после известия о том,что Сайтама быстро превзойдет его, поэтому он подкарауливает Сайтаму,чтобы поставить его на место,но быстро получает от героя. Спарринг Иногда Генос просит Сайтаму провести с ним спарринг. До этого Сайтама согласился взять киборга в ученики, при условии совместной регистрации в Ассоциации героев, а теперь принять его вызов. Поединок начинается с мощной энергетической атаки Геноса,от которой Сайтама с легкостью уворачивается. Киборг продолжает атаковать учителя,но в один момент обнаруживает,что все это время атаковал остаточный образ. После крайне близкой энергетической атаки Генос думает,что наконец задел Сайтаму. Только вот Сайтама увернулся от атаки,появился сзади киборга,ткнул его пальцем в лицо и объявил себя победителем, но Генос напоминает учителю,что поединок не может быть закончен,пока один из них будет не в состоянии сражаться. Услышав это,Сайтама появляется перед учеником и применяет сокрушительный удар,который останавливается в сантиметрах от лица Геноса. Сам киборг остался невредим,но местность позади него была уничтожена. Генос шокирован,но Сайтама пошагал домой,сказав о том,что он проголодался.. Пять дней спустя Сайтама показан валяющимся у себя дома и читающим журнал. Он замечает Геноса,который тащит огромный рюкзак с неизвестным содержимым и просит пожить с ним. Сначала герой отказывается, но после того,как Генос сказал ему об оплате аренды квартиры Сайтама разрешил киборгу остаться с ним. Генос сообщает Сайтам о том,что все герои С-класса,которые бездействуют в течении неделю будут удалены из официального реестра. Сайтама,понимая,что у него осталось всего два дня спешит на поиски злодея,однако видит мирный и спокойный Город Z.Герой решает проверить еще раз на следующий день и возвращается домой. Узнав,что и на второй день город прибывает в мире и порядке Сайтама начинает сильно беспокоиться. Внезапно в Сайтаму летит сюрикен, который был запущен никем иным как преступником Соником. Сайтама говорит Сонику о своей занятости и начинает уходит,но ниндзя перехватывает его,атакуя мечем. Разозленный герой кусает меч Соника,разламывая его в мгновение ока. Он снова объясняем перступнику,что занят,и если тот не прекратит,то Сайтама его ударит. В это время женщина из толпы замечает Сайтаму и говорит о том,что он подозрительный. Сайтама,думая,что женщина говорит о преступнике просит его остудить свой пыл. В этот момент герой С-класса, названный Тигром в майке, объясняет,что женщина обращалась именно к нему. Сайтама говорит,что он также официальный герой ,но Тигр заявляет,что не имеет понятия от нем и думает,что тот должен уйти,так как он губит репутацию героев. Сайтама становится все более раздражительным,но прежде чем атаковать самому, Соник внезапно сам атакует Тигра в майке и вырубает его. Соник начинает сеять хаос среди местных жителей. Во время этого Сайтама спасает жизнь мальчику нагнув дерево до такой степени,чтобы перехватить летящую машину,которая могла бы убить этого ребенка. Сайтама злится из-за того,что не может найти злодея и что мирные жители в опасности,но потом понимает,что Соник и есть злодей и решает отомстить. Герой появляется позади Соника и вырубает его одной быстрой затрещиной. Победив злодея он спасает себя от удаления из реестра супергероев. Ответвление "Демонический вентилятор" После того как,победившая Демонический вентилятор Тацумаки покидает после боя вместе с Фубуки , Сайтама замечает,что монстр не мертв, а начинает ремонтировать себя. Молодой участник отряда "Метель" пытается отговорить Сайтаму от нападения Демонический вентилятор, но герой все равно атакует и легко уничтожает монстра. Сайтама начинает читать лекцию о недостаточном упорстве слабому герою и эти слова доходят до него. Вдохновленный Сайтамой,герой покинул группу Фубуки и начал тренироваться,чтобы стать сильнее. Арка "Слух" Сайтама возвращался домой в тот момент когда монстр одолел двух героев А-класса. Увидев монстра, Сайтама вспомнил что забыл купить морские водоросли, после чего замечает,что монстр полностью состоит из них. Позже герой готовит морские водоросли, скорей всего взяв их с тела монстра, оставив его голым. Увидев это Генос предположил, что Сайтама собирается есть водоросли, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он с помощью неё отрастить волосы. Арка "Метеорит" Сайтама и Генос отдыхают в квартире, и киберг говорит Сайтаме о его повышении в С-классе с 388 ранга до 342,в то время как он сам не сдвинулся со своего 17 ранга в S-классе, хотя является 6-м в неофициальной рейтинге популярности. После разговора Генос получает звонок от Ассоциации героев и покидает учителя. После неудачной попытки Геноса уничтожить метеорит,появляется Сайтама и просит Бэнга позаботиться о киборге. Затем он запускает себя в метеорит и пробивает его насквозь,разламывая небесный камень на мелкие кусочки. К сожалению кусочки метеорита начали падать на Город Z. В итоге Сайтама приземляется в город,оглядывается вокруг,говорит: "Ну как-то вот так" и уходит домой. Три дня спустя Сайтама и Генос снова отдыхают в квартире, смотря новости о том как куски метеорита разрушили множество зданий и предприятий. После известия о том,что ранг Сайтамы повысился с 342 до 5, Сайтама воодушевляется и решается прогуляться по городу. Во время прогулки Сайтама слышит как его зовет Тигр в майке,но не может вспомнить его. Тигр называет Сайтаму лжецом: ведь оп его мнению Сайтама не мог сам разрушить метеорит и просто присвоил заслуги героев S-класса себе. Сайтама пытается оправдаться, но Тигр прерывает его,зовя на помощь старшего коллегу,зовущим себя Черная дыра в майке. Черная дыра заявляет,что у него есть идеальное наказание для такого лжеца как Сайтама. После этого он начинает обвинять Сайтаму в разрушении города очень громко крича. Суматоха привлекает граждан,которые начинают собираться вокруг героев. Черная дыра в майке продолжает обвинять Сайтаму в разрушении города и потихоньку толпа начинает обращаться к Сайтаме, выкрикивая угрозы и обвинения вместе с Черной дырой. После этого Черная дыра обвиняет Сайтаму в желании уничтожить жителей и вызывает его на бой. Тигр в майке бросается на Сайтаму,но последний с легкостью отбрасывает его в груду обломком, сильно удивив Черную дыру в майке. Тогда Черная дыра прыгает на Сайтаму и пытается сокрушить героя своим захватом. Сайтама перехватывает его атаку,хватает руки Черной дыры и сжимает их, заставляя того пасть на колени из-за боли и извиниться за вранье. Затем Сайтама кричит жителям о том,что это он уничтожил метеорит и если у кого-то есть проблемы,то пусть скажет это глядя ему в глаза. Некоторые жители начали обвинять его в уничтожении их собственности, но Сайтама быстро их осадил, потребовав винить в этом метеорит, ведь он геройствует не ради всеобщего признания, а из-за потребности в этом, оставляя своих обвинителей в тишине. Арка "Морской Царь" По дороге домой Сайтама натыкается на Морской народ, атакующих город, с которыми быстро расправляется. Спустя некоторое время Сайтама отдыхает пока Генос готовит обед и объясняет тому,что он продвинулся на второе место в C-классе. Далее он объясняет,что как только Сайтама станет первым в С-классе,то сможет перейти в В-класс. Генос начинает рассказывать о первом герое С-класса,который не покидал своего ранга около полугода, а также о трудности в становлении первым героем в В-классе. До того,как закончить разговор он получает сигнал о нападении Морского народа на Город J.Они включают новости,смотрят часть репортажа о происшествии и решают отправиться на помощь. В какой-то момент их отбытия Сайтама и Генос разделяются. Во время поисков Морского Царя, Сайтама находит лежащий на улице телефон Безлицензионного Ездока . После поднятия телефона и ответа на звонок, мужчина на том конце спрашивает с кем он разговаривает,и несмотря на то,что Сайтама числится героем С-класса, раскрывает местонахождение Морского царя, чтобы наконец узнать настоящую силу героя. Сайтама прибывает к убежищу в тот момент,когда Безлицензионный Ездок пал о рук Морскго Царя. Он подхватывает тело Безлицензионного Ездока и говорит,что тот хорошо сражался. Тогда он замечает всю картину и удивляется тому,что Генос все еще жив с такими тяжелыми ранами. После замечания о том,что Сайтама быстро справится с Морским Царем, он был атакован монстром,но не получил ни царапины. Морской Царь заявляет о своем удивлении, так как Сайтама не рухнул от его удара, однако Герой отвечает,что удар Морского Царя был слишком слаб,чтобы навредить ему. Тем временем жители говорят между собой о том,что ситуация не изменится с приходом героя 2-го ранга в С-классе. Морской царь начинает рассказывать Сайтаме о том,что он как правитель моря, стоит на вершине пирамиды всех живых организмов на Земле. Сайтама,однако,перебивает его и просит поторопиться и начать бой. Тогда Морской Царь пытается быстро прихлопнуть Сайтаму, только вот Сайтама пробивает дыру в его теле и побеждает монстра. Смотря на падение Морского Царя,Генос улыбается (зная о истинной силе Сайтамы), и все наблюдатели замерают в шоке. Триумфально стоя над телом Морского Царя, Сайтама слышит как зевака из толпы начинает сомневаться в пользе остальных героев,сражавшихся с монстром. Не желая запятнать репутацию других героев,Сайтама громко заявляет о своем везении и о том,что если бы те герои не ослабили Морского царя, у него не был бы и шанса на победу. Чтобы укрепить правдоподобие своей уловки, Сайтама играет на слухах о своем недобросовестном поведении, заявив о том,что тот кто наносит последний удар,получает все лавры в независимости от вклада других героев в битву. план Сайтамы срабатывает и вера людей в героев,участвовавших в сражении восстанавливается, в то время как Сайтаму жители все больше и больше начинают ненавидеть. В мыслях,Сайтама рассуждает о том,насколько унылым вышел бой с Морским Царем. Через некоторое время после битвы, Сайтама и Генос получают коробку воздушной доставкой Ассоциации героев, содержащую несколько писем,адресованных героям. После открытия пяти писем,адресованных Сайтаме, он обнаруживает,что первые три не содержат ничего кроме слов ненависти,оскорблений и угро по отношению к герою,что очень злит Геноса,но совершенно не беспокоит Сайтаму. Четвертое письмо содержит благодарственное обращение от анонимного отправителя. Пятое письмо оказывается посланием от самой Ассоциации героев,уведомляющее о его продвижении в С-классе до 1-го ранга, и приглашающее его в штаб-квартиру Ассоциации в Городе Z.. По прибытии на базу, Сайтама просит озвучить причину вызова в штаб-квартиру и подозревает,что его вызвали,чтобы сделать выговор за его поступки. Главы штаб-квартиры, однако, настаивают,что причина приглашения совершенно противоположна и они поздравляют героя с достижением 1-го ранга в С-классе. Дальше они хотят узнать будет ли Сайтама продвигаться выше в В-класс или останется в С-классе. Сайтама проявляет безразличие по этому вопросу, но передумывает из-за того,что ему больше не придется еженедельно докладывать о своих подвигах. Также он думает,что не может оставаться в С-классе вечно, особенно учитывая место Геноса в S-классе. Другие представители Ассоциации,наблюдая из отдельного помещения сомневались в правильности результатов экзамена Сайтамы, но один из них предлагает пустить героя в "свободное плавание",Ведь чтобы удержаться в В-классе его сила должна быть подлинной, иначе он будет сломлен фракциями В-класса,в частности Отрядом "Метель". Наконец они советуются с Милой Маской по поводу вердикта; Милая Маска попросил не беспокоить его по поводу перевода героев из С-класса в В-класс,но согласился продвинуть Сайтаму в В-класс,увидев в нем "сильную ауру героя С- или В-класса. Позже,Сайтама пошел из штаб-квартиры,изучая официальный документ, объявляющий его героем В-класса, как вдруг восхитительный запах Одэна заставляет его зайти в магазинчик неподалеку.Войдя внутрь, Сайтама заказывает Одэн-ассорти и садится у стойки,где другой посетитель спрашивает его о желании выпить и предлагает угости героя. Заметив незнакомца, Сайтама понимает,что это никто иной как побитый и израненный Безлицензионный Ездок. Сайтама спрашивает Ездока почему он захотел оплатить его выпивку, на что тот отвечает о желании отпразновать повышение героя а также называет себя отправителем того благодарственного письма. Когда наконец Сайтама узнал в Ездоке человека,которого спас от Морского Царя, то принимает его предложение и заказывает мозуку(водоросль,такая,съедобная)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cladosiphon_okamuranus. Великое пророчество Арка "Из космоса" В более поздний момент,Сайтама и Генос наблюдают за демонстрацией Серебряного клыка одной из его техник сражения. На просьбу изучить прием, пара героев высказывает незаинтересованность, вызывая всплеск недовольства у единственного ученика Бэнга. После вопроса о местонахождении других учеников, Серебряный клык рассказал о том, что давным давно один его ученик вышел из под контроля и разгромил добрую группу учеников,что вынудило остальных покинуть додзё; в итоге заставив Бэнга выгнать его,перед этим устроить ему хорошую трепку. Выслушав историю,Сайтама замечает,что старик должно быть очень силен,вызвав еще один всплеск негодования ученика Серебряного клыка. Вскоре после этого прибывает сотрудник Ассоциации героев и и докладывает о том,что все герои S-класса должны незамедлительно прибыть в штаб-квартиру для решения серьезной проблемы. Генос заявляет,что посколбку созываются все герои S-класса, им может понадобиться сила Сайтамы и тот сопровождает их в штаб, куда прибыли все герои S-класса кроме двух. Первый,кто из S-класса встречается Сайтаме герой 4-го ранга Атомный Самурай,который даже после похвалы от Серебряного клыка, отказывается жать руку Сайтаме; заявив,что он признает только героев из S-класса. Тогда Сайтама слышит шквал неодобрительных замечаний по поводу его присутствия и видит перед собой молодую девочку, к его удивлению,оказавшаяся героем 2-го ранга S-класса Устрашающий вихрь. Принимая ее за обычную дерзкую девчонку, и идет занимать место среди других героев, возмущая Торнадо,которая ничего не может поделать,кроме как продолжать ругаться. Так как большинство героев S-класса заняты своими мыслями, Серебряный клык спрашивает о причине собрания. Торнадо заявляет о том,за два часа пребывания здесь так и не узнала причины. Сайтама непринужденно просит чай. Пройдет какое-то время до того как Сайтама поднимется со 101-го ранга до 63-го. Услышав о Великом бедствии,предсказанным Леди Шибабавой(которая умерла из-за удушья от своих капель от кашля) Сайтама решился спросить Гомо-Гомо Зека о том,кем она является. Пораженный герой S-класса рассказывает о том,что эта провидица со 100%-ой вероятность может предсказать место,время и дату катастроф,которые,скорей всего,будут наносить ущерб всему миру, для того,чтобы Ассоциация героев не допустила их. Выслушав панические высказывания Шичи относительно предсказаний Шибабавы, Сайтама не мог не помочь,но слегка порассуждал о том,что катастрофа может случиться в любой момент. В том момент,когда он закончил размышлять по поводу встречи, все здание начало настолько сильно трясти, что это было похоже на огромное землетрясение,а за пределами здания собралось немало монстров Тэнгу под предводительством Небесного царя ради нападения на мирных жителей. Также во время атаки прилетел НЛО,размером сопоставимый с огромным городским районом. Поняв,что происходит снаружи здания в Городе А,Сайтама быстро пришел в боевую готовность,даже раньше Геноса, прыгнув вверх и попав на крышу сквозь все этажи супер укрепленного здания,чтобы увидеть врага воочию. SaitamaHole.png|Штаб, который может выдержать огромные разрушения... SaitamaRooftop.png|Ничто не сдержит Сайтаму! Увидев корабль,Сайтама направился к нему,уклоняясь и отражая вражеские выстрелы,направленные на него. По прибытии,на пути героя встает Глориверс,который сразу же был уничтожен. Герой продолжает поиски злодея,разрушая все на своем пути. Гельганшп пытался уговорить вторженца покинуть корабль,но тот его не слушал. В конце концов Сайтама достиг лидера пришельцев - Лорда Бороса. До начала боя с Боросом Гельганшп пытался сражаться с героем,но был с легкостью побежден; Сайтама сказал о бесполезности разбрасывания камней с помощью телекинеза,так как считает это пустой тратой силы,перед тем как перед тем,как бросить один из камней в голову пришельцу. Борос был восхищен тем,что Сайтама одолел его сильнейших бойцов и согласился признать его. Одновременно,что у героев S-класса с пришельцами,что у Сайтамы с Боросом начался бой. Выслушав причину того,почему пришелец отправился в путь, разрушая планеты и цивилизации(из-за непреодолимой мощи и обычной скуки), Сайтама ударил его,потому что герой посчитал отвратительной мысль о разрушении планет из-за обычной скуки. Правда,это привело к тому,что броня,сдерживающая истинную мощь Бороса сломалась. Это удивило Сайтаму,так как пришелец первый,кто выжил после одного удара. Сразу после этого Борос начинает превращаться в свою более сильную форму,а после непродолжительной битвы хвалит Сайтаму,ведь до этого никто не мог противостоять его силе. Во время главной битвы Борос казалось бы начал брать вверх над Сайтамой, пиная его по всему залу,в итоге пробив им крышу корабля. Там Сайтама принимает еще пару сильных ударов от Бороса,никак не проявляя себя в нападении. После такого избиения Борос начал хвастаться свой великой силой и способностью к регенерации, но Сайтама перебивает его,спрашивая о том,закончил ли он махать кулаками. Борос ответил тем,что полностью высвободив свою истинную силу провел мощнейшую атаку "Метеоритный взрыв",разрушив часть своего корабля и в итоге отправил Сайтаму прямиком на луну.Оба были потрясены битвой, а Сайтама катапультировался с луны обратно на землю, приземлившись на инопланетный корабль с такой силой, что прижал его к земле. Приняв на себ разрушительные атаки пришельца, Сайтама провел серию обычных ударов, которые достигли своей цели и разорвали врага в клочья,но тот выжил благодаря своей регенерации. Normal punch after effect.jpg|After being discreetly pulverized one second... Normal punch after effect 2.jpg|the enemy soon recomposes himself the next. От безысходности Борос решил использовать свой последний козырь - прием,способный уничтожить всю планету,прихватив с собой и Сайтаму. Однако,герой ответил одним из своих серьезных ударов,обезвредив его атаку и уничтожив пришельца на месте,разделив облака в небе на десятки тысяч километров. Умирая он признал,что его долгое космическое путешествие наконец подтвердило правдивость пророчества,заявив при этом,что они оба дрались в полную силу,с чем герой согласился. Несмотря на сказанное,Борос заявил,что Сайтама лжец,т.к. герой сдерживался и не разу не "оскалил клыки",и после этого Сайтама молча ушел от поверженного врага. После того,как Сайтама выбрался из разрушенного корабля,он встретил других героев S-класса,таких как Вороненный Суперсплав,Тацумаки и Атомный Самурай. После того,как героя спросили о том,что он делал на корабле,Генос бросился расспрашивать учителя о его самочувствии. После разговора о том,с кем дрался Сайтама и о том,что без победы героя пророчество могло исполнится,на что Сайтам заявил о бессмысленности пророчеств , Тацумаки в ярости начала ставить на место Сайтаму,крича о том,что и сама бы справилась,ведя себя при этом как избалованный ребенок. После просьбы Сайтамы,Генос подходит к ней и требует заткнуться,назвав ее малявкой,иначе он ее сожжет... но секунду спустя впечатывается в стену с помощью телекинеза,а разозленная Тацумаки переключается на Сайтаму,но вовремя подошедший Серебряный Клык остужает ее пыл,упрекая ее в неподобающем поведении как героя S-класса 2-го ранга. Pork Cutlet Bowl As Saitama is out on a walk he's pulled over by two police men looking over for any suspicious activity while on patrol, the curious hero asks why he's being inspected only to find his questions rebuffed due to said local law enforcement's "need to know" basis answer as they take him in for questioning. Through further investigation into his background the two lawmen come to the conclusion that Saitama may be the culprit behind a string of grisly gumshoe assaults that have been occurring around their precinct. Judging from his being jobless, living in a rural abandoned area with blood on his hands makes him only more so apprehensive looking up close. While admitting that an unpopular hero is no different than a part-timer Saitama wonders what the police force's bone to pick with the Hero Association was before enjoying some katsudon offered by the inspector. But as they were still conversing the real culprit behind the string of officer affrontry; a demon level monster threat named Raid Plum began attacking their establishment after shedding his delivery man disguise stating his hatred and assault on the Law was out of revenge for busting him earlier in his life, with the disaster at hand Chief Kuma had to be dragged away from the questioning room to observe the threat. Left without options the head officer made a call of desperation to the same association who he detested knowing full well what it would mean to the dignity of the police, but when the derogatory second chief of operations for the Hero Association; McCoy desired his apposing heckler to cast aside his and the face of the police, Saitama quickly snatched away Kuma's cellphone crushing it before he could voice his dejecting humility clarifying that neither heroes nor cops do their job because people say "I beg you" and that the man on the other end of Kuma's phone wasn't any kind of hero. Looking to pay the good police chief back for the free food, Saitama offered to handle things on behalf of the men and women of the force and single-handedly took out the monster as the rest of them looked on, goading the creature into attack as he stated he was neither with the police nor a simple civilian. Outside the police station, where countless bystanders, the local news and a horde of heroes from Z City Hero Association HQ sent by the duplicitous operator McCoy who leaked the information to the media and sent out every available upper rank hero in order to further disgrace the organized gendarme garnering public support for the heroes than the long arm of the law. McCoy's plan backfires when a lone police officer steps out of the building carrying out the downed creature on his back much to everyone's shock and awe as well as McCoy's chargin. All the news channel sponsors present at the scene bustle their way into a police blockade, desperate to know who the mystery officer was that took out the monster attacking them at their office. Before anybody could thank him Saitama had already left the scene, content with having helped the police save face. When asked by another dependent about him Kuma simply stated initially he was thought to be an unemployed man with no valid address but later rescinded his opening statement, simply calling him a hero. Арка "Кинг" Saitama is informed about King's presence thanks to Genos, who gave a short description about him. Genos wonders why King was there. While they talked, a sudden commotion occurred, where the source is the robot G4, whose primary goal is to eliminate King in the order of the "organization". Though Saitama offered on helping, Genos declined in the hopes of making it to the top 10, making Saitama to leave the matter to the cyborg. While King struggled to choose a name in a video game, Saitama entered King's residence. At first, King didn't notice and told Saitama he'd die of shame when his hero name is used to refer to as "Onii-chan". Once King notices Saitama, Saitama states that the window was open, despite it being in the 22nd floor. Eventually, King remembered Saitama from the S-class meeting and quickly changes the video game to an action game, claiming he got the wrong game by mistake. As Genos fought G4, King played video games, which earned the praise from Saitama himself. However, Saitama suddenly addressed King's escape from a fight against the robot. Such questioning was garnered for Saitama wanted to relate to King's strength. As Saitama was going to exit, a bird-like monster appeared, flying directly towards King's room. Lucky for King, Saitama stopped the monster by holding its beak. Saitama gave King a chance to fight the monster. Saitama then wondered if King attracted monsters, making king to reminisce his past. It is then shown that King really was attracting monsters before, only to be stopped by a mysterious figure from time to time. Because of his appearance in the scene, people began to treat him as the hero, giving him the hero name KING. As King was driven to the point where he teared up, silence entered the room, making him think the monster ate Saitama instead. However, Saitama began to notice that all rumors about King were mere lies, though that didn't make him angry. King concluded that Saitama beat the monster and he also learned that it was Saitama who saved King countless of times, albeit Saitama was still young at the time. King began to apologize to Saitama and confessed that he stole the glory from Saitama's accomplishments. Still, Saitama urged King not to quit and just be strong. Saitama went away, holding no grudges against King, and he still wanted to play games with King. Hot Pot Special After being called over to Bang's dojo, Saitama learns that Bang got a whole bunch of lobsters from his brother and needs someone to help him eat them. Genos complains about them being called out for something insignificant, and tells Bang to call someone else if he needs help eating leftovers, at which point Saitama tells him to stop, saying that they're only helping a lonely old man with his food problem. After Charanko arrives with the vegetables, they start preparing the hotpot while talking about a recent dojo hunter that has been attacking other dojo's. Saitama notices that there isn't any cabbage, interrupting the conversation about the dojo hunter, which annoys Charanko. After seeing Saitama look bummed about the fact that there isn't any cabbage, Genos angrily asks Charanko why he planned to make hotpot without cabbage. Saitama tries to say that it's fine, but Genos keeps arguing with Charanko because he does not feel like he even feels sorry for not having bought cabbage. After Charanko challenges Genos to a match, Bang tries to calm down the situation by saying that he will go buy the cabbage, and asks Charanko to get along with the other two. After preparing the hotpot (except the cabbage), they hear a loud voice calling a challenge. Looking towards the door, they see a large amount of martial artists coming in, claiming to be from the "Harsh Path Style" and asking for Bang, master of the "Flowing Water, Rock Smashing Fist", so that they may crush the dojo. After Charanko chastises them, saying that this dojo does not tolerate dojo hunting, the martial artists challenge him instead, and start attacking him. Charanko tries to call for help, but Saitama and Genos are still cooking the hotpot and don't notice. After Charanko is kicked back and almost lands on the hotpot, Saitama grabs his gi using his chopsticks, holding him up. One of the martial artists sees the lobster, and moves to crush it saying that it is a luxury not fitting of a martial artist, at which point Genos launches across the room, saving it. When the group tries to attack, Genos knocks one of them threw the wall with a single push, leaving a hole in the wall. Saitama praises Genos, saying that while it might not be their job to subdue dojo hunters, these ones had crossed the line, at which point they try to attack him. Saitama quickly grabs and throws all of them using his chopsticks, leaving several more holes in the wall. After Bang arrives, he seems rather upset about the condition of the dojo, and asks the last remaining member of the group if they had done it. When the guy tries to say it was Saitama and Genos, Bang angrily says that they are the ones picking a fight here. After the group leaves, Saitama is seen enthusiastically enjoying the hotpot. Арка "Группировка Фубуки" Blizzard, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape go to Saitama's place to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down, but backfired as Saitama easily knocked out Eyelashes and Mountain Ape. She expresses her will to secure her position as the # 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not surprised by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos's attack on Sonic, who evaded it. Saitama quickly got between Blizzard and Geno's attack, which would have probably killed her. Wondering about Genos's presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class Hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her, but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Sonic then proceeds to attack Genos with exploding shurikens, but they did no damage. The two are on equal footing and eventually Saitama tries to stop them. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found that Saitama is too strong, which is far from the norm for his class ranking. It is revealed that she has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. Due to this, she founded the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Still, she reveals that she does not want to advance to A-class due to the A-class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the disciples of Atomic Samurai and Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask. However, she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class. In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't advance alone and that there are several other heroes out there that are stronger than he is. However, when King appears demanding Saitama return the video game he borrowed, Fubuki decides to follow him and be a part of his group, noting that the strong are attracted to Saitama, who does not discriminate on strength. Saitama is shortly after given the hero moniker "Caped Baldy" by the members of the Association. Арка "Охота на героев" Saitama was seen playing video game with King, along with Blizzard and Genos, while being visited by Charanko, who wants know why his master, Bang, expelled him all the sudden. Genos tells Charanko that Bang expelled him because Garou was actively hunting heroes. Saitama does not remember who Charanko is and has to be reminded by Genos that Charanko is Bang's one and only disciple. On the next day, Charanko ignores his master's secret order not to approach Garou and decides to fight Garou, at the same time that Licenseless Rider and the Tanktop brothers also decided to fight, but all are beaten by the rogue disciple. Saitama visits the heroes, particularly Licenseless Rider, Tanktop Master and Charanko, to give them some bananas as treats and to know more about Garou. He first visits Licenseless Rider and Tanktop Master, where he wants to know about who exactly Garou is, instead of just being Bang's former disciple. Now knowing that Garou is a strong villain, he wishes to meet and battle him someday in person. Saitama later visits Charanko to learn more about martial arts and who he could fight to learn more about it. He is soon offered by Charanko to observe marial arts at the tournament that he was originally supposed to participate in but couldn't due to his injuries. Saitama accepts the offer, however, Charanko advises him not to do something like disguise himself to cover his identity in the tournament. Enticed by the 3 million prize for 1st place, Saitama intends to do exactly that. After Saitama finds a wig shop, he is attacked by Garou. Garou, thinking that Saitama is after him, tries to attack him with a swift karate chop to the shoulder. However, Saitama is not only unaffected, but also fails to recognize his attacker. Annoyed at Garou for attacking him, Saitama counters Garou's attack by using a karate chop of his own which knocks out Garou almost instantly and then carries on buying a wig for his disguise. On the following day, Saitama prepares himself for the tournament by preparing the wig. Genos sees what Saitama is doing and, believing that Saitama is trying to make up for his lack of hair, decides to help his master by calling Dr. Stench and asking him to transplant the hair fibers that he has onto Saitama. After getting the doctor to agree, he asks Saitama if he is free that day, at which point Saitama is finally able to explain that it is a disguise for the tournament, used to make himself look like Charanko. He then asks Genos to join him in paying them a visit, and to learn what martial arts is really about. Арка "Многоножка" Saitama is in Charanko's waiting room looking over a list of the contestants of the tournament. He is then greeted by Sour Face, and Sour Face discusses a tournament incident that happened in the past and his reasons for joining the tournament. Lastly, he talks about the day when Garou rampaged through the dojo. Saitama implicitly states that what Sour Face is doing is pitiful and claims that he will be the one to put Garou down in the end, unaware that he had already beaten Garou before the tournament, which aggravates Sour Face. Способности Сайтама носит титул «Ванпанчмен», именующий его как сильнейшего героя данной серии. Не нашлось еще ни одного врага, который смог бы серьезно ранить Сайтаму, или, по крайней мере, пережить хотя бы один из его ударов. Он настолько силен, что по способностям превосходит даже искусственных существ, разработанных специально для схваток со сверхлюдьми (самый яркий тому пример — Генос). Вероятнее всего, лимит его силы куда выше, чем демонстрировалось доселе. Тем не менее его способности ограничены запредельным развитием ресурсов человеческого тела (к примеру, он не умеет летать, стрелять огненными шарами и.т.п.). Физические способности Суперсила — способность, позволяющая Сайтаме уложить одним беспечным ударом абсолютно любого противника, невзирая на его размер или массу. Ударная мощь столь велика, что многие враги просто взрывались при столкновении с его кулаком. Также ему не составляет труда крушить стены и целые здания голыми руками. Укус Сайтамы достаточно силен, чтобы перекусить лезвие меча. Сверхпрыжок — отсутствие летательных способностей компенсируется невероятной высотой и дальностью обычного прыжка. Сдавая тест на лицензию героя, Сайтама прыгнул так высоко, что пробил головой крышу спортзала, в котором проходил тест. Суперскорость — по скорости Сайтама способен превзойти даже Соника, чьей основной способностью как раз и является cуперскорость. Во время теста он в мгновенье ока преодолел дистанцию в 1500 метров. Даже Генос признал, что его компьютерная система наведения не в силах отследить его скорость. Данная способность столь велика, что во время движения на высокой скорости он оставляет за собой остаточные образы. по скорости]]Сверхрефлексы — Сайтама обладает запредельными рефлексами, которые помогают ему отслеживать даже сверхподвижных противников. Судя по всему, все шесть органов чувств у него работают за гранью человеческих возможностей, ибо он готов предвидеть нападение в любой момент времени, даже если ничто не предвещает атаки. Неуязвимость — Сайтама способен принимать прямые удары от ужасающе мощных созданий (таких как Носорог Асура), оставаясь при этом абсолютно невредимым и даже не ощущая никакой боли. Единственный раз, когда его заставили истекать кровью, оказался сном, где он наконец-то нашел себе достойного противника. Стиль боя Стиль борьбы Сайтамы состоит из основных методов борьбы, таких как удары кулаком. Однако эти основные методы бесконечно увеличины с точки зрения силы и воздействия на противников из-за силы Сайтамы. Обычные атаки: Обычные атаки Сайтамы состоят из техник, в которых он совершает незначительные усилия для атаки противника. * *Обычный удар (普通のパンチ, Futsuu no Panchi): Сайтама наносит свой обыкновенный удар. Сайтама использует этот приём, что бы оценить силу противника. *Череда обычных ударов (連続普通のパンチ, Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi): Сайтама запускает череду быстрых одноручных ударов. В основном она использовалась против соперников с очень сильными или крупными телами. В зависимости от вложенной силы, способна распылить в мгновение. Впервые использовалась против Царя Зверей. Серьезные атаки (必殺マジシリーズ, Hissatsu Majishirīzu): Серьезные атаки Сайтамы, по сути те же техники, в которые он вкладывает хоть чуточку рвения. В то время как обычные удары Сайтама делает не стараясь, когда Сайтама становится серьезным, его техники становятся абсолютно мощными. Он редко их использует, ввиду того, что его враги обычно слишком слабые и жалкие для него. * ' *Серьезный удар (マジ殴り, Maji Naguri): Сайтама производит экстремально мощный удар. Силы этого удара достаточно, чтобы разделить пополам и обратить в ничто тепловой поток, способный испарить всю планетарную поверхность, а ударной волны, чтобы смещения облаков были видны в космическом масштабе. *Серьезное упражнение по прыжкам в стороны (マジ反復横とび, Maji Hanpukuyokotobi): Сайтама бешено прыгает из стороны в сторону, создавая множество остаточных изображений. Также было показано, что он мог передвигаться, исполняя эту технику. Силы ударной волны было достаточно, чтобы уничтожить Похороны Десятью Тенями. Различия между аниме и мангой Эпизод 1 *He curses less in the anime. *Saitama walks home at night after going to the market and sees a cat, the cats runs off only to be scared off by Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II which sees Saitama and monologues his origins. But is quickly defeated after trying to threaten Saitama while talking about his bald head. Saitama then goes home, washes his clothes, eats his supper and goes to bed. *Before and during Super Custom YO649Z Mk. II's monologue, Saitama talks about how he lost his ability to feel emotion due to his training which was before his dream fight while in the manga it was right before he tried to kill the mosquito later on. *Saitama's dream fight was much longer in the anime, including the fact he fought subterranean people both his size, and above to the point of being giants. *He feels the thrill of battle as we are shown a heartbeat. Эпизод 2 *He hears the news report about the mosquito infestation before trying to swat the mosquito. *Saitama went at superspeed trying to kill the mosquito that flew to his house. *Swatting Mosquito Girl into the side of a building splattering her blood and continues on afterwards. Saitama actually splits the earth and the clouds after swatting her. Эпизод 3 *His fight with Carnage Kabuto is much longer as he is pummeled around the training room. While thinking of what day it was. Эпизод 4 *Saitama is writing up an resume to be a hero for the Heroes Association. *Saitama talks about how if he took a wrong step, he might have become part of the Paradise Group since they were that much alike writing up his resume to be a hero. *Saitama and Genos walk to the Heroes Association Sign up building in the end of the episode. Эпизод 5 *We see Saitama do more parts of the Physical Exam like One Shot, Whack-A-Mole, and Punching Machine. *His sparring match with Genos is much longer. *Saitama's fist of death that ended his sparring with Genos annihilated the canyon behind Genos and reformed the clouds. Эпизод 6 *Saitama saves a small boy about to be hit by a vehicle that was in the air during Sonic's assault by blocking it with his arm. While in the manga he used a tree to block the car from hitting the boy. *Saitama karate chops Sonic while in the air instead of on the ground. Эпизод 7 *Genos explained to Saitama that there are four types of threat level, but in the manga there are five types of threat level; Wolf being the lowest. *Saitama heads home with Genos complaining about how he remember the guy that called him bald, as well as listening to Genos when he says he will follow him even if the world is against him. Эпизод 8 *Saitama and Genos are running to J-City *Meets up with License-less Rider *He and License-less Rider go off to where the monsters in J-City should be, only to see Sonic speed by them, thinking he was a citizen that took a shower but lost his way to the shelter. He leaves License-less Rider to go search for him. Эпизод 9 *Saitama punches the Sea King with enough force that it stopped raining. *We have a flashback of Saitama riding with License-less Rider as they search for the monsters, and he doesn't laugh at License-less Rider when he says he is C-Class. Saying that it is a difficult job to keep up with the weekly quote. Эпизод 10 *Saitama is seen getting his tea from a small robot during the S-Class meeting. Эпизод 11 *Saitama reaches the Control Room instead of the Throne/Power Core Room to face Geyunganshoop. Эпизод 12 *His fight with Boros is much longer. *Instead of hearing Saitama's thought, we hear only the vacuum of space as Saitama is picking up a moon rock and plays with it to see the gravity. When he understands how it works he tosses it aside before he makes his jump back to Earth. *His Consecutive Normal Punches destroyed Boros' body as well as obliterate parts of the ship with the shockwave of his punches. *Saitama helps Genos out after he was slammed into a piece of rubble by Tatsumaki, only to break off his left arm. *Saitama appears jumping to Pluton and destroying him in one punch. Later he once again curses to the heavens about how the fight ended in One Punch the same way when he defeated Vaccine Man. Основные сражения Extra Battles Цитаты *(Крабинатору) ''"Я хотел стать супергероем, который уделывает таких штампованных злодеев как ты… Одним ударом." *(Лекарству) "Я просто обычный парень, который играет роль обычного героя." *(Качку) "Дьявольски скучно обладать могучей силой." *(Геносу) "Если герой убежит, то кто будет сражаться?" *(Геносу и Носорогу Асуре) "Настоящая сила человека в способности измениться по своей воле." *(Разъяренной толпе) "Хочу сразу прояснить одну вещь! Я решил стать героем не для того, чтобы заслужить ваше, ублюдков, признание! 'Я сделал это потому, что я так хочу!'" * (Кингу) "Так это правда? Все слухи о твоей силе были ложью?" "Ты серьезно описался из-за какой то птички?" * (Фубуки после приближения к ней) "Долго ты так не протянешь. И похоже ты не понимаешь, что значит быть героем. В мире есть много невероятно сильных злодеев. Тех, кто им противостоит и зовут героями. Даже если они не ходят толпой. Ты, собравшая под собой тех, кто слабее тебя, лишь для ощущения собственного могущества, ничего не сможешь сделать. Ты лишь зарыдаешь рано или поздно. Когда появиться монстр сильнее тебя, ни один подчиненный тебя не спасет. Фракции? Охота на новичков? Сохранение своих рангов? Все это ни черта не значит! Поэтому не смей смотреть на нас свысока, дура!" * (To Glasses)"Do you honestly think you won't get any stronger for the rest of your life? Instead of sitting around frustrated, it's better to keep on moving forward. I'm going now. Today's a special day in case you didn't know. The market's selling veggies at 30% off." * (Боросу) "OK." *(Боросу) "Ты все еще в сознании? Ты действительно сильный." *(Кингу в 54 главе) "Так это правда? Вся твоя славная сила и история побед, все – ложь?" Интересные факты *Сайтама изображен на заставке телефона Аратаки Рейгена из Mob Psycho 100http://readmanga.me/one_hundred_mob_psycho/vol1/10#page=10. *Молодой Сайтама носил толстовку Mob Psycho 100 (еще одна манга автором которой является ONE) в экстра 200 йен. *Saitama has a Mob Psycho 100 manga on the floor near his futon in Paradise Group. *Near the beginning of the Manga the color of Saitama's cape was red (House of Evolution Arc) but later was changed to white (Meteor Arc). *Saitama has a cameo appearance in a dream sequence in chapter 80.5 of Mob Psycho 100. *Saitama is always late during the times that other (registered) heroes would be defeated, after which he easily defeats the enemy. *Despite being the strongest in the series, few know his true strength, such as Carnage Kabuto, Boros, Genos, Bang, Sonic, King, License-less Rider and Fubuki. *He finally got most of many fans whom admire his strength and his own pure heroic will during his participation in costume contest. *According to Genos, Saitama's true potential does not lie within his appearance, but in the way he did his best on training himself to become a true superhero caused him to receive his own super strength after three years of training. *Due to his unimpressive appearance many enemies and allies tend to think that he is weak at first glance; only Boros and Carnage Kabuto could sense his immeasurable strength at first glance. *Saitama is indirectly responsible for the Heroes Association's creation, having saved the grandchild of multi-millionaire Chinner from Crabrante three years prior to the story-line; Chinner would then found the Association to protect humanity from the mysterious beings. *Saitama's seiyuu is Makoto Furukawa, known for the voices of Shigou Kakei (Aldnoah.Zero), Yutaro Kindaichi (Haikyuu!) etc. *One came up with Saitama's rather simplistic design when thinking about how many "cool looking superheroes there were."http://i.imgur.com/LDBLeZF.jpg As Onepunch-Man was a pun on Anpanman, Saitama's appearance could be said to be based off of Anpanman's. His hero costume is the same as Anpanman's costume with the colors reversed (Anpanman had a red jumpsuit with yellow gloves and boots). *Near the end of the opening of the anime, Saitama actually performs a Serious Strike from his "Super Move Serious Series" but a bit differently. He actually places his left hand over his right hand while preparing to use his Serious Strike. This is actually a parody to Gon Freecss from Hunter x Hunter while performing his signature "Rock". Примечания Навигация en:Saitama fr:Saitama es:Saitama Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Герои Категория:Класс B Категория:Мужчины